A corps perdu, or the true story of Boromir
by Laxenia
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'un anneau .....
1. le conseil de discipline d'Elrond

J'ai adoré le Seigneur des agneaux heu des anneaux ! le livre comme le film. Tolkien a réussi a créer un univers entier de A à Z, chapeau ! C'est un génie ! Ceci est une parodie du film. Le début reste le même jusqu'au conseil d'Elrond. Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Aragorn s'avançant d'un air grave : mon épée est votre !  
  
Boromir : fayot !  
  
Gimli : ma hache est votre !  
  
Legolas : mon masque et mes palmes sont vôtres !  
  
Boromir : mon cor est votre !  
  
Voyant le regard des autres.  
  
Boromir : mon cor, pas mon corps !  
  
Tout le monde pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Gandalf :nous sommes cinq, la compagnie est fondée !  
  
Mery et Pipin : une minute, nous ne sommes pas d'accord ! C'est quatre hobbits ou rien. Dans notre contrat, c'est bien marqué ! On est dans les 3 bouquins et les 3 films !  
  
Frodon ému jusqu'aux larmes : ô mes copains, vous m'abandonnez pas, vous êtes fidèles jusqu'au bout, comme les trois moustiquaires !  
  
Gandalf : on est pas sorti de l'auberge, les gars !  
  
Les 3 hobbits : plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Ca va être notre première colonie de vacances !  
  
Aragorn : Cette quête est sérieuse, la plupart d'entre nous ne survivront pas.  
  
Tout le monde se tut , horrifiés.  
  
Aragorn, se reprenant : Vous peut-être mais pas moi, I am the king of the world, nananananèreu !  
  
Boromir : ouais tu parles !  
  
Legolas, lui donnant une claque : ne lui parle pas comme çaeu ! T'es un vilain garçon !  
  
Boromir : parce que je le vaux bien !  
  
Gandalf : et , tu m'a volé ma réplique !  
  
Elrond : bon, c'est pas fini, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai une autre mission urgente à régler.  
  
Arwen, arrivant : dépeche toi, le match de foot va commencer !  
  
Elrond part en courant, relevant sa robe : aller les Bleus ! Aller les Bleus !  
  
Frodon : c'est un psychopathe ton père ! C'est pas lui qui a joué Tarzan la banane !  
  
Gandalf : Faites le taire ! J'en peux plus !  
  
2 elfes se jettent sur Frodon et lui donne un gnion  
  
Gandalf : j'ai pas dit de l'assommer, il faut qu'il soit présentable pour la suite ! Oh et puis zut ce silence est reposant.  
  
Arwen à Aragorn : j'ai appris que vous allez partir ( musique s'élève genre thème d'amour Buffy/ Angel, le truc qui fait pleurer). Revenez vite et en un seul morceau ! Allez conquérir votre futur royaume pour atteindre votre destinée. Je vous attendrai, je penserai à vous toutes les nuits. Chaque heures seront pour moi une torture. Soyez sur que...  
  
Boromir : abrège !( musique s'arrête)  
  
Arwen : oh tu m'énerves toi ! Au fait , pourquoi as-tu une main dessinée sur la joue ?  
  
Boromir : c'est tendance cette année.  
  
Arwen lui donnant une claque : tu auras les 2 joues assorties  
  
Boromir : aie ! Tu m'as fait maleu ! Je vais le dire à mamie Georgette.  
  
Arwen à Aragorn : comme présent, je vous donne mon c?ur.  
  
Aragorn : c'est très beau !  
  
Arwen : je le récupérerai à la fin !  
  
Boromir : radine !  
  
Arwen : toi , tu as envie d'une claque !  
  
Elle se met à courir après lui ( genre Benny Hill) puis revient près d'Aragorn (musique Feux de l'Amour)  
  
Arwen : Victor, c'est le moment de nous quitter...  
  
Aragorn : moi c'est pas Victor, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, mais aussi Grand-pas, Estel..  
  
Arwen : tante Estel, celle qui fait la bonne soupe de courgettes (bruit genre musique qui dérape)  
  
Gimli : t'en fais bien une de courgette !  
  
Arwen : t'as de la chance, t'es trop petit pour avoir une claque !  
  
Aragorn n'en pouvant plus l'embrassa goulûment. ( scène genre film d'horreur avec la bave et les mmmmmmmmm !!!!)  
  
Tout le monde se retourne : beurk, c'est dégueu !  
  
Boromir : bon Roméo, tu reverras ta Juliette  
  
Aragorn lui met un coup de tête : moi ma spécialité, c'est les coups de boules !  
  
Boromir : c'est pas juste, ça n'arrive qu'à moi !  
  
Soudain on entends un hurlement.  
  
Elrond : ouais ! Goaaaaaaaaaallllllllll ! Déchirez-vous les gars !  
  
Toute la compagnie : allez on se casse ! 


	2. corde vocale!

Après le conseil de classe d'Elrond plutôt mouvementé, les caractères et les affinités commencent à se faire sentir. Les remarques et Sophie sont les bien venus.  
  
Sur la route de Madison oups de Sauron's house, la compagnie chantait à tue tête.  
  
Tous : motivés, motivés, on est tous motivés !  
  
Mais chacun voulait entonner sa propre chanson.  
  
Gandalf : viens voir les comédiens, voir les magiciens..  
  
Aragorn : j'aime les filles de chez Elrond...  
  
Boromir : 3 petits chats, 3 petits chats, chats, chats...  
  
Frodon : 5 ans, 5 ans, je viens d'avoir 5 ans....  
  
Legolas : quoi ma gueule, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule !  
  
Merry : we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year !  
  
Gimli: je suis un nain agitateur, un nain provocateur, un nain animal, mon nom est Jean-pa le squale !  
  
Pipin : la fille du bédouin, lalalalalalalalala ..  
  
Sam : caaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssséééééééééééééééé oooooooooohhhhhhhh cassé !  
  
Aragorn : stop, arrêtez ce souk ! Il faut une song commune qui sera notre hymne national, un peu comme « aller la France » de Carlos pour la coupe du monde !Il faut faire un vote, ça fait plus démocratique. Vous avez 5 secondes pour convaincre le public.  
  
Gandalf : la mienne est jolie  
  
Aragorn : la mienne est simple et elle reflète le vrai moi qui sommeille en moi !  
  
Gandalf : c'est quoi encore ces divagations ?  
  
Aragorn : tu peux pas comprendre, c'est de la philosophie, c'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau sous-développé !  
  
Boromir : moi, ma chanson, c'est ma maman qui me l'a apprise à Faramir et à moi.  
  
Gandalf : vous etes 2 dans la famille, c'est la cata !  
  
Frodon : je l'ai chanté à la fête de mon école !  
  
Legolas : c'est mon coup de c?ur , une real song, ,authentique pour une gueule d'amour comme moi, tellement bio donc tellemant moi  
  
Merry : la mienne est superbe, il y a mon nom dedans !  
  
Pipin : mon père la chante le samedi soir quand il va au cabaret !  
  
Sam : c'est la seule dont j'ai compris le sens, c'est Nolwen qui la chante !  
  
Gandalf : Nolwen, la s?ur d'Arwen ?  
  
Aragorn : pour voter pour Gandalf, taper 1 et ainsi de suite  
  
Tout le monde sort son portable et commence à voter. 1 HEURE LATER  
  
Aragorn : le résultat est................... ( roulement de tambour) 1 voix partout, tout le monde a voté pour sa propre chanson.  
  
Une baston commence  
  
Aragorn : ssstooop ! j'ai la soluce , sortant une mitraillette : oh, zut, je me suis trompé ! Mon épée est casssssssssééééééééééeeeeeee !  
  
Sam : on prend la mienne, chic !  
  
Aragorn : tais toi méprisable ver de terre rampant sur de la fiente (il postillonne en même temps). Je devais faire quelque chose, je suis le roi du pain d'épice non ? Je suis quand même prospère. De toutes façons, si vos êtes pas content, je boude, vous aurez plus votre héros et vous allez perdre contre Sauron le saumon.  
  
Gandalf : attends, on va se concerter avec les autres.  
  
Le groupe : on est d'accord, le pauvre veut y croire, donnons lui une chance ! A Aragorn : ok !  
  
Aragorn: ouais, youpi, je suis le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, I am the best!!Bon,tout le monde en ligne, Boromir à l'arrière, le premier qbronche, 10 pompes !  
  
Gandalf : ça promet pour les temps futurs !  
  
Aragorn : 1er avertissement papy brossard, allez tous ensemble : 1 km à pieds, ça use ça use, 1 km à pieds, ça use les soulieeeeeeeerssssssss pouet !  
  
Tout le monde se retourne à se son, mais rien de suspect. Pour s'en assurer, toute la troupe se mit à fouiller les alentours.  
  
Sam : on a fouillé de fond en comble, mais rien, hé de fond en comble, Fondcombes.  
  
Gandalf : ce gars me désespère !  
  
Tous : 2 km à pieds, ça use ça use, 2 km à pieds, ça use les souliers ! pouet  
  
Aragorn : qui fait ce bruit étrange, est-ce Gollum, Gandalf ?  
  
Gandalf : Gollum ne fait pas ce bruit idiot, et puis, j'aime pas quand on me tutoie, on n'a pas élever les oliphants ensemble, que je sache !  
  
Aragorn, se retournant : BOROMIR  
  
Boromir avec une voix de jeune fille : oui !  
  
Aragorn : je sais que c'est toi, mon instinct me le hurle à l'oreille, pourquoi fais- tu cela, pourquoi a moi ( voix de tragédien grec, les larmes aux yeux, les bras en l'air et à genoux)  
  
Boromir : c'est l'habitude, je faisais parti de la chorale des enfants à la tête de boisavec mon brother Faramir, depuis, à chaque fin de couplet, je fais pouet pouet cacahouète !  
  
Gandalf : tu dois pas parler de ton frère, on doit pas savoir que tu en as 1 !  
  
Aragorn : tu as fait le malin, je dois sévir, 10 pompes !  
  
Boromir : mais...  
  
Aragorn :20  
  
Boromir :att..  
  
Aragorn :30  
  
Boromir :écou...  
  
Aragorn:40  
  
Boromir: c'est pa....  
  
Aragorn:100,pas un mot de plus, misérable, les enchères sont terminées ! Allez, commences : 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,56,87,6554,55,55,..  
  
Gandalf : tu ne sais pas compter ?  
  
Aragorn :j'ai appris jusqu'à 7, après, mon esstituteur me plaisait pas, alors je l'ai viré car je suis roi et je peux faire ce que je veux.  
  
Tous : qu'allons nous faire !  
  
Le terrifiant mot ...à suivre 


	3. la soluce cordiale

Nous sommes dans un moment crucial de l'histoire, le terrible problème sera- t-il résolu, l' anneau sera-t-il détruit, Aragorn est-il vraiment le Roi ou un imposteur. C'est ce que l'on va voir dans la suite.  
  
Aragorn :il fait ses pompes jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie d'arrêter, c'est pas un intendant qui fera la loi de mon vivant !  
  
3 heures plus tard  
  
Aragorn : ça y est, tu peux arrêter, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon, celui qui osera me défier n'est pas né.  
  
Pipin : poils au nez  
  
Sam :il en a fait 321.954.528 !  
  
Gandalf :tu sais compter  
  
Sam :ben oui !  
  
Gandalf :t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt sombre crétin, triple buse !  
  
Sam :on me l'a pas demandé. Chaque jour, je compte les herbes de la pelouse de Mister Frodon, à chaque fois, je tombes pareil, sur le même chiffre !  
  
Aragorn à Boromir :bon, je te confisque ce cor, on risque de se faire repérer, et puis le son n'est pas bon.  
  
Boromir :ouuuin, c'est pas juste, je vais le dire à Gertrude ma cousine !  
  
Les autres :la pauvre  
  
Aragorn, en colère , c'est à dire pas content du tout :on arrive en territoire ennemi, voyons les armes que l'on dispose !  
  
Frodon :ouais, j'en ai marre de me les trimbaler, c'est trop lourd !  
  
Aragorn :fallait pas accepter !  
  
Gandalf :j'ai mon bâton et la magie !  
  
Aragorn :mélange de frère Tuck et Danny Lary ( désolée pour l'orthogaphe !)  
  
Legolas : j'ai mon arc, ma dague, mon agilité extraordinaire au combat, mon intelligence démesurée, ....  
  
Aragorn : et la modestie ?  
  
Frodon : moi j'ai dard !  
  
Aragorn : tu te prends pour Maya l'abeille ?  
  
Frodon : c'est pas rigolo !  
  
Merry et Pipin : on a nos blagues stupides pour nous défendre.  
  
Sam : casséééééééééééééééé !  
  
Aragorn : c'est efficace, et toi Boromir , quel est ton arme ?  
  
Boromir :c'était mon cor !  
  
Aragorn: tu te déshabilles, les autres prennent peur !  
  
Boromir:mais non, mon COR , pas mon CORPS , bande de demeurés sans cervelles !  
  
Aragorn:ça te set à quoi, ce n'est pas une arme !  
  
Boromir:siiiiiiii ! Je fais pouet dans l'oreille de l'ennemi !  
  
Aragorn et les autres (sauf bien entendu Boromir): on ne comprends rien de rien !  
  
Boromir( avec la voix d'un présentateur de téléachat): ce superbe cor fait en véritable ivoire d'oliphant est une pièce rare. Remarquez et admirez la finesse des fragments d'or sur le bout. La lanière en véritable cuir de troll permet une grande capacité de confort pour l'emener partout avec vous. Mais vous me direz, (très, très vite) à quoi sert cette antiquité qui arrive d'une époque si lointaine et reculée, digne d'entrer au Louvre ?  
  
Les autres: à quoi sert cette antiquité qui arrive d'une époque si lointaine et reculée, digne d'entrer au Louvre ?  
  
Boromir : imaginez cinq secondes que vous êtes seul, pendant les soirées d'hiver, votre femme vous a plaqué pour votre meilleur ami, vos gosses se moquent de vous et dilapident votre fortune, même votre chien vous renie, vous vous dite : I' ve got the blues. Avec le cor de Boromir, finit les longues soirées de solitude : la musique vous apportera la joie, la paix intérieure, vous serez zen !  
  
Les autres:c'est tout !  
  
Boromir:j'ai pas finis. Pendant un combat, vous pouvez faire pouet dans l'oreille d'un ennemi, il devient sourd et donc n'entends plus les ordres de son chef, déstabilisé, il est plus vulnérable.  
  
Fodon : et si il n'a pas d'oreilles ?  
  
Boromir : tu lui tapes dessus comme un bourrin !  
  
Gandalf:rendez lui son jouet ou il fera sa crise, un véritable spasme de sanglots  
  
Boromir:you what, I am very happy  
  
Gandalf:tant mieux, tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais Boromir, arrête avec ce cor, tu nous enquiquines !  
  
Ils recommencent à marcher, quand tout à coup, une voix retentit.  
  
Une voix:YOUHOU les gars, attendez moi, j'arrive !!!!!  
  
A SUIVRE , qui est cette personne : ami(e) ou ennemi(e), vous le saurez en lisant la suite. 


	4. un membre inattendu

Après un suspense intenable, nous allons découvrir qui est l'invité(e) surprise qui vient s'incruster là sans rien demander à personne (parfois les personnages sont très capricieux).  
  
La compagnie créole (ah mince, je me suis gourée d'histoire ,reprenons du début) La compagnie de l'anneau :qui t'es toi ? On te connais pas .  
  
Eowyn : je suis Eowyn sœur d'Eomer, nièce de Théoden, roi des haricots, euh des chevaux, enfin vous avez compris, quoi !  
  
Gandalf : t'es une blonde.  
  
Eowyn : et alors, être blonde n'est pas un handicap. Je viens avec vous car je m'ennuie trop chez moi. Eomer est parti guerroyer je ne sais ou et Grima- Langue de serpent pour les intimes n'arrête pas de m zieuter. Il est moche et sent le poisson pas frais.  
  
Gandalf : ça va pas être possible, les femmes ça porte malheur. Déjà qu'on a refusé qu'Arwen vienne, alors toi non plus, tu ne viens pas. Notre mission est dangerous, tu pourrais y perdre la vie. Après ça va être la galère pour te remplacer alors NON.  
  
Eowyn : t'as fini ton sermon vieux sexiste mal luné.  
  
Aragorn : On a toujours besoin d'une femme pour : faire la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage, tailler en pièces quelques trolls ou bien d'autres choses encore.......  
  
Voix menaçante d'Arwen :hé ! J'ai toujours l'œil sur toi, sur ton mobile, j'ai mis une balise Argos pour savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais et avec qui tu es !  
  
Aragorn : oh zut ! Moi voulait en profiter et m'amuser comme un petit fou. Savez-vous que ma devise c'est : CARPE DIEM ( il prononce ce mot avec une voix de ténor )  
  
Gimli : carpe du jour ?  
  
Aragorn : mais non ahuri, profites du jour présent, n'attends pas la dernière minute, fonce sur le long chemin chaotique de la vie et suit tes instincts.  
  
Gandalf : quand Aragorn commence à philosopher, on est pas sorti de l'auberge espagnole ! Eowyn : hé t »es le futur king of the world, mais t'es pris, dommage, je t 'aurai rendu heureux !  
  
Aragorn : je ne suis pas marié !!!!  
  
Eowyn : ah ! Ca change tout, à l'attaque ma vieille !  
  
Gandalf : c'est impossible je te dis, on est 9, nous ne pouvons être 10, les chiffres pairs portent toujours malheur.  
  
Legolas : ou as-tu lus ça ?  
  
Gandalf : quand j'étais au cm2 dans mon livre de magie !  
  
Eowyn : un peu bas ton argument, attendez, si je viens, on sera 11 !  
  
Gandalf : t'es schizophrènes ou tu amènes une copine ?  
  
Eowyn : mais non, je comptes Bill le poney !  
  
c'est pas très gentil à vous. Cette bête si noble, si généreuse.......  
  
Gandalf : c'est bon, c'est bon, je capitule. Eowyn tu prendras la carte routière, mais d'abord on s'arrête pour manger et pour se reposer, la nuit tombe vite dans ce coin coin.  
  
BOUM  
  
Aragorn : quoi ce bruit ?  
  
Gandalf : c'est la nuit !  
  
Eowyn : je ne suis pas la bonne !  
  
Gandalf : c'est le seul rôle que tu auras, ce n'était pas prévu. Tu devais apparaître qu'au deuxième livre je te signale.  
  
Eowyn : j'avais auditionné pour le rôle d'Arwen mais ils ont pas voulu, trop blonde.  
  
Boromir Arwen est une ancienne blonde mais t'as plus de scènes qu'elle.  
  
Eowyn : oui, mais j'ai pas Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf : dans le script, tu........  
  
Eowyn : chuuuuuuuuttttttttt !!!!!!! On peut pas le dire, personne n'irait le voir. C'est comme si tu étudiais un livre et qu'en cours, on te racontais la fin. Ce n'est plus intéressant.  
  
Gandalf : autant pour moi. Pas bête pour une blonde !  
  
Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le repas commence. C'est une sorte de bouillie verte avec des morceaux dedans. Tout le monde recrache sa première bouchée.  
  
Tous : berk, c'est quoi ?  
  
Eowyn : lange de truite à l'herbe foulée par les gobelins du coin. J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Chez moi, je ne faisais que de la soupe de courgette en boîte de tante Esthel pour garder la ligne.  
  
Boromir : c'est très bon, je ferai goûter à ma maman.  
  
Gandalf : au pie tout le monde, les derniers couchés se tapent la corvée de garde.  
  
Tout le monde se couche en vitesse et les gagnants sont Boromir et Aragorn.  
  
Boromir : je mangeais mon repas, j'ai pas eu le temps de bouger.  
  
Aragorn :moi j'avais pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire, alors j'ai attendu la suite des événements. Ils sont tellement solidaires.  
  
Boromir: surtout le veux bouffon qui commande aux métaux !  
  
Aragorn: Gandalf ? Il ne commande pas aux métaux.  
  
Boromir: ah bon !  
  
Aragorn: tu aimes bien Eowyn, toi! Super le coup du j'aime bien ce que tu fais à manger .  
  
Boromir: j'aimais vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait !  
  
Aragorn: je vais te donner des tuyaux pour la séduire, soit un serial lover.  
  
Boromir: un quoi ?  
  
Aragorn: un serial lover, de toutes façons tu n'as pas le look qu'il faut. Ecoute le maître jedi parler et prends en de la graine. Tu dois toujours avoir l'air d'un chien battu, être un nid à poussières (allergiques s'abstenir : effet catastrophique garantie), avoir des blessures de partout.............  
  
Boromir:je veux pas avoir mal !  
  
Aragorn: laisse moi finir ! La dernière chose : avoir une quête juste.  
  
Boromir: j'en ai pas.  
  
Aragorn: désolé, t'es has been, aware, comme le dirait mon idole.  
  
Boromir:ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn, je vais le dire à oncle Benz.  
  
Aragorn: ils sont encore nombreux dans ta famille ?  
  
Boromir:oui, car c'est toujours un succès !  
  
Aragorn: ouais, tu parles. On va se venger des autres : demain matin, réveil au cor, ça te va ?  
  
Boromir: OKAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laissons la cette joyeuse compagnie se divertir comme elle le peut.  
  
A SUIVRE 


	5. corne de brume: pause café

Le lendemain matin, l'empereur, sa femme et le petit prince sont venus chez moi, pour me serre la pince. Comme j'étais parti, le petit prince a dit :  
  
« Puisque c'est comme ça on reviendra le lendemain ! »  
  
Il faut bien que la communauté se repose après les émotions subies par le cor de Boromir. La suite leur réservera bien des surprise avec des rebondissements inattendus.  
  
Merci aux reviewers suivants : Gabriel Jedusor , Matteic, Elraken, Lokisash, Yotma, Tari Miriel, Butterfli Thoughts et tout particulièrement Titi et Damien (ma sœur et mon futur beau-frère !).  
  
Toutes ses reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et me motivent pour continuer à taper à l'ordinateur (car avec ma vitesse de frappe, je suis vite découragée !). Voici la suite comme je l'ai promis à Matteic. Bonnes vacances à tous ! 


	6. Retour à la case départ

Titre complet: retour à la case départ sans toucher les 20000 francs ( je sais pas ce que ça faiten euros

Le lendemain donc, les deux humains purent se venger en réveillant toute la compagnie au son mélodieux du cor de Boromir. Bientôt, ils se remirent en route. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que tout le monde marchait ! Personne ne parlait mais il a bien fallut que quelqu'un l'ouvre, sinon le voyage aurait été plutôt mortel.

Boromir : ouille ! J'ai mal ! J'ai très mal ! Pitié, achevez moi ! Je ne mérite pas de souffrir autant ! Quel horreur !

Les autres : tu peux pas la boucler 5 secondes.

Boromir, d'une voix tragique : personne ne comprend ma souffrance ! Je suis mal aimé par tout le monde. Pourquoi ne me respecte-t-on pas comme l'autre, là. Il s'est planqué pendant des années, ce trouillard, pendant que môa , je défendais mon pays comme un forcené…

Aragorn : qu'est ce que t'as encore à brailler comme ça, tu commences vraiment à nous casser les pieds !

Boromir : J'ai un gros cor !

Eowyn, ne pouvant pas non plus la boucler : tout le monde sait que tu es gros !

Boromir : mais non ! Un COR pas un CORPS ! J'ai très mal au pied ! je crois bien qu'il va falloir m'amputer.

Frodon : enfin une scène intéressante et sanglante !

Enfin un coup de théâtre. Les autres se rassemblèrent pour délibérer. Certains voulait le balancer dans un fossé et de l'oublier. Il ralentissait tout le monde ! Boromir n'entendait rein de ce qui se passait .

Gandalf prit sa voix de grand-chef-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-contrarier-sinon-il-boude : Nous n'allons pas le laisser comme ça, il faut à tout prix le guérir et vite ! C'est quand même le plus joyeux de la bande. Si on le perd maintenant, le voyage sera beaucoup plus ennuyant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il nous fait un one-man show à lui tout seul !

Eowyn : si quelqu'un à une aiguille, je le guéris sans problème. J'ai des mains de fée.

Les autres : enfin un peu d'action !

Aragorn, impressionné malgré lui : tu nous a pas menti, il est vraiment gros ton cor. Tu te le traînes depuis combien de temps ?

Boromir : trop longtemps !

Eowyn : Quand je le perce, souffle dans ton autre cor. Prêt ? 3,2,1…

Pooouuuuuêêêêttttttttttttttt !

Aragorn : il a eu très mal ! Son son de cor est toujours aussi pourri !

Bormir : aie

Gandalf : la récréation est finie ! On repart !

Une heure plus tard.

Tous : oh ! Que c'est beau ! Il y a des arbres magnifiques et une splendide maison adossé à la colline, on n'y veitn aà pied . Pas besoin de clé pour y entrer.

Aragorn : Arwen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le Mordor, si je t'attrape je te mords ! Tu m'espionnes ? Je n'ai rien fait avec Eowyn, promis. De toute façon, on est pas encoer marié que je sache ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. C'est mon choix à moi.

Arwen : vous n'êtes pas dans le Mordor ! Vous êtes revenus sur vos pas ! Vous êtes à Fondcombe ! Vous êtes des bouffons. Papa ! Gandalf ne sait même pas lire une carte routière !

Gandalf, pas très galant : c'est Eowyn qui l'avait !

Arwen : elle est blondes , c'est normal !

Eowyn : qu'est-ce que tu me veux, silicone girl !

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faënce . Elrond arrive en courant. Heureusement que s'était la mi-temps de son match de foot.

Elrond: Fallait prendre la première à gauche pas la troisième à droite ! Il faut ensuite continuer jusqu'au ruisseau puis prendre la cinquième avenue. Là vous tomber sur un rocher en forme de troll. Vous tournerez.

Gandalf: doucement, je m'embrouille !

Elrond: ce serait plus simple d'apprendre à lire une carte. Le nord est en haut, le sud est en bas. Je croyais qu'ils étaient sérieux dans la formation des corciers à Poudlard !

Eowyn: t'as compris, vieux crouton ! Pusique personne ne m'aime, je retourne chez moi. Je vais mettre au point une statégie infaillible pur conquérir mon Aragorninou !

Arwen: chouette, elle se casse !


	7. Tu morias pas, part 1

Matteic : courage, ton chéri arrive bientôt !Il se prépare pour faire une entrée fracassante !

Arhini :merci pour tes commentaires, par rapport à ta remarque sur Frodon, l'histoire est plus basée sur Boromir mais je ne l'oublie pas, il a son rôle pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire !

Après la méga-boulette de notre ami Gandalf et les conseils d'Elrond pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas , la compagnie se remit en marche (sans Eowyn ). Après deux semaines de marche intensive, ils atteignirent enfin la montagne.

Frodon : il caille ici ! Qu'est-ce que c'est , ce truc blanc tout froid !

Gandalf : c'est de la neige !

Frodon : ça se mange ?

Gandalf : l'anneau a de plus en plus emprise sur lui, le malheureux !

Merry : non, c'est son état normal ! Pose ça Frodon, tu vas attraper une angine ! Mon père me disait qu'il ne fallait jamais manger de la neige jaune, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi !

Boromir : en tous cas Frodon à raison, il fait gla-gla . Gandalf, vous ne connaissez pas un tour de magie pour nous réchauffez ?

Gandalf : hé, je ne suis pas un chauffage central, débrouillleeeezzzz, AAAAATTTTTCCCHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM ! Ca fait du bien les gars.

Tout à coup, du bruit : BRAOUM , TRADOUM ( je confirme, ce n'est pas du latin, si mon prof voyait ça, il s'arracherait les cheveux et sa barbe, le pauvre !)

Aragorn: c'est quoi ce bazar !

Gandalf : attention mes amis, avalanche !

On voit Clad, Tifa et Aeris venir en courant, leurs armes à la main.

Gandalf : j'ai dit une avalanche , pas Avalanche. Retournez dans votre dimension si vous ne voulez pas subir les conséquences de mes célèbres colères !

L'avalanche emporte tout sur son passage en nous livrant un spectacle ahurissant. Puis, le calme, le silence. Un St Bernard fouille la neige avec sa truffe. Il ne tarde pas à sortir la totalité de la compagnie. Une voix se fit entendre :

« Ah, le petit vin blanc, hic, qu'on boit sous les tonnelles, hic, quand les filles sont belles, hic, oh zut, j'm rappelle plus de la suite. Viens boire un petit coup à la maison, hic boum...

Cette voix pâteuse, surprit tout le monde sauf Aragorn qui se crut obligé de justifier le comportement du magicien d'Oz.

Aragorn : il y avait du rhum dans la tonnelle du chien ! Comme Gandalf ne se réveillait pas, je lui en ai donné quelques lampées mais il ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool !

Les 4 hobbits :et nous alors !

Aragorn : trop petit !

Boromir : on fait quoi maintenant, sans le cerveau, on ne sait plus où on va !

Gimli : je n'ai pas beaucoup parler depuis le début de notre aventure, mais là, je peux caser une réplique pour sauver la situation. Il existe la Moria !

Les autres : la quoi ?

Gimli : c'est le club Med des nains !

Boromir : la question la plus importante, c'est de savoir ce qui c 'est passé ! Vous savez, l'avalanche !

A ces mots, Gandalf se redresse et réplique d'une voix toujours pâteuse que c'était la magie de Saroumane qui l'avait déclenché !

Aragorn : je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui l'a déclenché en éternuant, tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi !

Gandalf : personne ne m'aime ! Je ne veux pas aller à la Moria, et pis en plus c'est moche, c'est mal éclairé, c'est vieux et ça sent le renfermé : personne n'a fait le ménage depuis des siècles !

Frodon : un peu comme toi, non ?

Gandalf : tu ne sauras pas mon âge , na !

Aragorn : Gandalf est saoul, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, bon on y va !

Gandalf : pas content !

Gimli avec un tee-shirt I love Moria : c'est génial là-bas, on peut construire un tunnel et trouver de l'or !

Legolas : toujours les biens matériels. Moi, auprès de mon arbre, je vivais heureux !

Gimli pousse un cri de guerre à la Xena et tous les deux se battent . Après une longue marche, ils arrivent devant une porte. Devant cette porte, une flaque.

Gandalf , toujours saoul :j'm rappelle plus du mot de passe

Il commence à la faire genre digicode de Marc ou Pierre Jolivet. Tout le monde se regarde d'un air entendu. Ils se jettent tous sur Gandalf et le mettent dans la flaque toute proche !

Gandalf : ça va pas la tête, je suis tout crade maintenant !

Aragorn : tu l'étais déjà à l'origine. Essaye de trouver le mot de passe. Le sort du monde est entre tes mains recouvertes d'ampoules !

Gandalf : merci pour tes idées lumineuses. Ecartez vous de la puerta por favor !

Agadoudoudou Moulkalaoua et Moulekafé rien

Pim pam poum, c'est le roi des oliphants nada

Frodon : j'ai appris une new song : dans sa maison un grand cerf, regardait par la fenêtre un lapin venir à lui et parler ainsi : « cerf, cerf ouvre moi ou le chasseur me tuera » « lapin, lapin entre et viens me serrer la main »

Gandalf : elle est nulle ta chanson !

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant horriblement : boucher vous les oreilles GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR , je vous avez prévenu !

Gandalf : un faible d'esprit devait chanter une chanson idiote !

Soudain un monstre surgit derrière eux.

Le monstre : je suis le monstre de la flaque, vous avez osé jeter un déchet dans ma demeure, je vais vous manger tout cru !

Aragorn : tenez, voici le coupable, le vieux là ! Il est biodégradable !

Tout le monde rentre dans la mine en hurlant.

Boromir : les gars, je vous ai bien eu, hein !

Gandalf : pauvre fou, c'était un sens unique, nous ne pouvons plus ressortir de la Moria. Nous sommes maintenant obligé d'affronter ses dangers !

Boromir : tu as eu les chocottes !Avoue !

Gandalf : oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir, allons continuons notre route !

A SUIVRE


End file.
